In today's world of telecommunications, more and more devices and functionalities are being integrated with one another in order to create new features and capabilities for the everyday user, as well as for large organizations and enterprises. Numerous examples of this can be seen in the realms of mobile devices, cellular phones and computers. Everything from electronic mail, internet access, text messaging, video and digital photography to video games, social networking and other forms entertainment, are becoming available for a wide variety of mobile devices. Countless web applications now provide services that can access or be accessed via mobile phone to enable a particular feature.
Given all of this pervasiveness, the management of software applications must expand in order to accommodate a multitude of mediums and modes of operation previously unconsidered by most developers. As a simple illustration, in order to allow an internet user of a web application to set up a conference telephone call between several end subscribers, the application must be able to interact in some meaningful way with multiple and substantially different protocols and networks. This is the general environment within which embodiments of the invention are intended to be used.